


Nerves

by holmes221b



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Divorce, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, mentions of child abuse, patriarchy preventing father from taking care of child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hearing has been held on the matter of the custody of Joanna McCoy. It doesn’t go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/903004.html) [comm is f-locked, join to see the pretty].

Jim paced back and forth in the side room, dressed impeccably in a suit and tie, as he waited.  
The door opened, and Leonard stepped out, his suit jacket folded in his arms.  
"Well? How did it go?" Jim demanded of his fiance, though he didn’t need to ask, the slump of the doctor’s shoulders spoke volumes.  
"Jocelyn was able to convince the judge that I shouldn’t even be allowed to _see_ Jo-Jo anymore, let alone have custody of her.”  
"But she isn’t capable of taking care of Jo-Jo, Bones!" Jim objected, "especially since she’s…well, you know."  
"Apparently it’s more important that Jo-Jo be with her mother, than be in a home where she’ll be taken care of properly," Leonard informed Jim.


End file.
